


Have a Rosey Halloween

by DisgruntledPelican



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledPelican/pseuds/DisgruntledPelican
Summary: David really loves Halloween, and Patrick really loves David.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	Have a Rosey Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet chapters will be added as the proprietors of Rose Apothecary prep the store and themselves for Halloween!
> 
> Thanks as always to Neely for the beta and cheering, you are the Rose to my Apothecary <3

**Sunday, October 25, 2020**

Patrick is a planner, and David knows this about him. So it's no surprise to David when Patrick notices that David has added several items to their monthly spending. It’s just that David doesn’t really want to have to explain himself, but he knows his husband is going to make him. 

Of course it happens casually, Patrick asking David to come to the backroom when he knows they don’t have any customers, all of the receipts for additional purchases laying out on the desk, ready to be inspected by the pair of them.

“Are you sure these were purchases that you made? They just don’t seem to be part of your... _aesthetic_?”

“Mhmm, yes. I can see how you would think that. But—its just that. Ugh. I guess I probably should have talked to you about it before I made actual purchases.”

“Talked to me about what?” Patrick asks very calmly. David loves him so much. “I honestly can’t tell what these purchases really are?”

“Halloween.”

“Halloween?” Patrick parrots, still obviously confused, and rightly so.

“Yes, Halloween!” And then David’s arms are flailing, and he didn’t necessarily want them to, but he knows Patrick loves when he gets like this, so he doesn’t work too hard to stop them. “I love Halloween, Patrick. I fucking love it. And I know that comes as a surprise because we have literally never celebrated Halloween since we met, but I love it. I love that everyone has an entire day to be whoever they want to be. I love that people wear wigs, and hats, and dresses, and skirts, and stocking, and make-up, and jewelry and they can literally be anyone or anything in the entire world, and it's perfectly acceptable for one day. It should be acceptable every fucking day. But on Halloween it is. And I love it, Patrick.”

Patrick is now looking at him _that way,_ and he knows he has revealed another piece of himself that shouldn’t be charming, but Patrick is finding it that way.

“You love Halloween, David.” And just the way Patrick says his name sometimes is enough to make him swoon and also suck in a deep breath because fuck he loves Patrick so much.

“Yes, I love Halloween. I fucking love it. And I haven’t participated in Halloween since moving to Schitt’s Creek and I think we should celebrate here at the store with our customers if only because I already bought the first round of tasteful decorations—which you have now dutifully discovered. Well done.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” David now parrots, switching roles to the confused one in the conversation.

“Yes. Okay.” Patrick repeats, standing up from the desk he’s been sitting at throughout the entirety of David’s little outburst, and walking closer to him. “You love Halloween and you want to celebrate it at our store. So we are going to celebrate Halloween at our store.” Patrick ends his sentence with a gentle tug on David’s sweater to get him closer before sealing the agreement with a slow kiss.

And fuck if his mom wasn’t right all those years ago… Patrick definitely sees him. 


End file.
